El amor de un gato
by Saphira Kailen
Summary: Chico bestia ama a Raven ¿y ella?


Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen.

Espero les agrade ¡Buen inicio de año!

El amor de un gato

-No me resultas gracioso –dijo Raven al cachorro canino que acababa de salir de su escondite, un bote de basura.- ¡Sal de mi habitación! –exclamó empujándolo hacia afuera. Su cuarto había terminado en un desastre, cierta personita había entrado a husmear y había tirado algunos de sus libros y notas al suelo. –Odio a los perros…-murmuró mientras recogía todo con sus poderes.

-Así que… odia a los perros…-comentó el chico verde del otro lado de la pared.- ¿Por qué me empujó tan brusca? Yo solo quería…-se sonrojó un poco- jugar con ella… - a paso ligero se acercó a la sala, allí su mejor amigo gritaba al televisor mientras trataba de ganarle en una carrera al líder.- Oye viejo, me estoy desesperando –dijo sentándose entre ellos y tomando el tazón de palomitas.- No sé qué hacer con ella.

-Primero… ¡no interrumpas el juego! ¡Ah! ¡No! Está bien, Robin… ¡pero la próxima vez te aplastaré como a una mosca! –exclamó Cyborg mientras veía como se alejaba burlón el otro.- Ya te dije, no hagas tonterías.

-¡Ey! Las moscas no son tan malas…-tomó un puñado de palomitas y las comió con prisa.- Ya lo intenté como un cuervo y creyó que me estaba burlando, lo intenté como una lechuza y me ignoró… lo intenté como un perro y casi me saca a patadas de su habitación… No sé, no creo que llegue a agradarle de alguna manera…

Raven subió al techo de la torre a mirar el mar y pensar en cierta persona que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos, no era que estuviera enamorada de él… solamente él aparecía a cada momento en su mente y eso la estaba empezando a fastidiar. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar, debía mantenerse tranquila ante los sentimientos que hacían latir con más fuerza de lo normal a su corazón. Al abrir los ojos se encontró dentro de su propia mente, acompañada de otra chica con su misma imagen pero con capa de otro color y una sonrisa soñadora.

-No seas tontita, estás loquita por él –dijo con una risita de adolescente enamorada.

-No lo estoy, no tengo esos sentimientos por nadie y no los tendré –respondió con el ceño fruncido comenzando a andar por el sendero frente a ella.

-¡Lo quieres! Y lo sabes –la siguió mientras danzada y reía.- Raven, no temas. Raven, sabes que lo quieres –se detuvo frente a ella y la señaló.- El sonrojo en tu rostro te delata y el latir de tu corazón. No intentes negarlo, las dos lo sabemos, además… no te haría mal un poco de amor.

Detuvo la marcha y miró a su otra parte con un poco de desconfianza, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.- Es hiperactivo… ruidoso… no es inteligente y tiene un pésimo sentido del humor…

-¡Se complementan perfectamente!

-Polos opuestos se atraen –dijo otra parte de su misma.- Yo también digo que estás enamorada y él lo está de ti –su voz sonaba sensata, si ella lo decía debía ser verdad.

Suspiró con resignación, nadie era mejor consejo que ella misma. Salió de su profunda meditación, para su sorpresa se encontró acostada, como si hubiera caído profundamente dormida. Algo lamía incesantemente los dedos de su mano para luego pasar a su mejilla, era un gato que la miraba con algo que parecía preocupación. Sonrió, se sentó y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, pequeño minino? –acarició el pelaje detrás de sus orejas.- Los gatos son mis animales favoritos después de los cuervos…-susurró.- Mira…. El sol se está metiendo –sonrió sin parar de acariciarlo, le tranquilizaba el ronroneo del animalito.- ¿Te preocupaste porque me viste dormida fuera de mi habitación? –su corazón de nuevo latió con algo de fuerza fuera de lo normal. El gatito la miraba entre avergonzado y preocupado.- Eres un gato aburrido –comentó.- A menos que seas un gato viejo… estarías intentando jugar conmigo… hiperactivo eres mejor que tranquilo… -sonrió un poco ante lo que parecía un gato sorprendido.- Eres un gato verde ¿en serio piensas pasar como un gato normal?

-¿Sabías que era yo y me acariciaste? –preguntó sorprendido tras volver a su forma humana.- ¡Creí que me alejarías!

Las mejillas de Raven se tornaron rojizas ligeramente, él se había transformado mientras estaba acostado en sus piernas y ahora lo tenía demasiado cerca. Sus miradas se conectaron, Raven no pudo articular una sola palabra inteligente y Chico bestia sonrió con más simpleza de la que solía hacerlo.

-¿Te gustan los gatos? –susurró y restregó su mejilla con la de la chica.- Puedo ser un gato para ti por siempre si quieres –murmuró tratando de parecer atractivo, ella rió como pocas veces solía hacer.- ¡Estás riendo! Te ves bonita –ahora él se sonrojó.- ¡Hazlo más!

-No –sonrió un poco.

-Raven…Es ahora o nunca… aprovecharé que estás tan alegre –sonrió.- Me gust…no… Te amo –sonrió y antes de que dijera nada la besó. Fue mucha su sorpresa cuando sintió que los labios temblorosos respondían a sus besos, quiso gritar y brincar para luego ir a presumirle a Cyborg en su cara que lo había logrado.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y antes de poder decir nada la alarma que avisaba de algún peligro en la ciudad sonó.- Tenemos que ir –dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, el Chico bestia la miró desde su lugar un tanto confundido.- ¿No vienes?

-¡Voy! –sonrió, se transformó y saltó a los brazos de Raven convertido de nuevo en un gato.

-Eres muy tonto –comentó ella con una ligera sonrisa antes de entrar.


End file.
